My Heart will always be with you..."
by Fifi LeCheezPoof
Summary: Hayama is going abroad to further his studies, leaving a heartbroken Sana. Ah... That's pretty much it for the summary. ^^; This is just a prologue.. Please R/R!


"My Heart is always with you…"  
  
Brief Summary: Towards the beginning of summer, Hayama Akito is given an offer to travel abroad for his freshman year in college. Sana is heartbroken, but awaits his return.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a Prologue, showing what happened before he had to leave. The one following this will be the first  
  
Chapter… It will also decide whether or not you people want me to continue. ^_~ This is also going to be in Sana's POV.  
  
I think the rest of the fic is going to be in third person, though. Anyway, enough talk. Oh yeah, disclaimer!  
  
(P.S. – I don't know if this is actually correct… But the reading level for my fanfic is 2.6 according to my computer.)  
  
Disclaimer: It gives me sadness to report that I do not own Kodocha. Kodocha and related titles are property of Miho Obana, not me.  
  
However, imagine the endless possibilities if I did…? ^_______^ I also do not own the song (or lyrics of) "Suteki Da Ne" sung by… (Does anyone know who sings it? O.o) It belongs to Nobuo Uematsu, SquareSoft and TokyoPop… I think. T_T;  
  
Romanized Lyrics and Translation of the song are also not owned by me (however I did edit the translation a bit for myself…), I got it from AnimeLyrics.com, like many other people do. ^_^;  
  
  
  
A/N #2: If you don't notice yourself, the lyrics SORT OF go with the paragraph before it, not after.  
  
Prologue: I suppose this is Good-bye…?  
  
I impatiently waited in front of my new apartment, fiddling with my charm bracelet that Hayama gave me for my sixteenth birthday. "Hayama… Where are you?" I sighed. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a crumpled note he passed to me while at the park with some friends from high school.  
  
Wait out your door at nine. I'll be there at that time.  
  
"I'm waiting… It's nine-thirty, Hayama. What's going on?" I thought out loud.  
  
A chilly breeze suddenly came up, and it grew cold, even for summer. I shivered slightly. "But I'm going to wait for you," I encouraged. "I may kick your ass when you do come, but I'll wait, nonetheless."  
  
"Kurata!" A monotone voice called out. I looked down the street, and saw a dark figure running towards my direction.  
  
"Hayama…" I whispered. He stopped in front of me, and I hit him in the head with my rubber hammer. He placed his hands on my shoulders to suppress being hit again, and I dropped it.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I'm going away." He finally said.  
  
"What…? Why? You just got here."  
  
"Baka. That's not what I meant. I have the best grades in my class, and the principal offered me this program where I can travel to different countries during my studies in freshman year. Then I…"  
  
"Huh?" I was so confused. He's going away…?  
  
Kaze ga yose ta kotoba ni… Oyoi da Kokoro… (To the words the wind has brought, the heart that moved…)  
  
My heart sank into my stomach. "… I said yes."  
  
I was lost in a different dimension. The more he talked, the more I felt he was getting further away. He seemed miles away from me. Hayama… Where are you going? I shook off my emotions, and smiled softly. "I suppose I should be proud for you." I began. "No… I am proud of you. Congratulations, Hayama." I smiled wider, but my heart was being torn in microscopic pieces, until it might not have existed anymore.  
  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni… Kazu n da Koe… (To tomorrow the clouds would carry, the voice that cheered by it…)  
  
"Kurata…" He said, sadly. "I expected a different response."  
  
"Did you?" I responded, and picked up my plastic hammer, playfully bonking his shoulder with it. "I really am happy. I'm happy because I love you and you will come back…"  
  
He took my hand, and held it in between his. "I'm going to come back next year."  
  
You're going to be away from me for a year…? Does it have to be that long? "I can wait for you." I smiled weakly. We began walking down the street, passing all the houses. I leaned on his shoulder, and his face continued to remain emotionless. He stopped me and put his hands on the sides of my face. He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. I returned his actions, and he moved his hands away from my face to hold me closer to him. He was trembling…  
  
Suteki da ne… Futari te wo tori aruke te nara… Iki tai yo… Kimi no machi Ie Ude no naka…  
  
(Isn't it Wonderful? If we could walk holding hands with one another… I want to go… Into your town, into your arms…)  
  
My eyes welled up with tears. I couldn't lie about how I felt. Not before he left. I broke his kiss and buried my head into his chest. "Hayama!" I shouted into his shirt. He looked down at me, and I began to cry. "I can't see you leave… I… I can't let you go!" I screamed, and he smothered me in his embrace. He took me to the park, and we sat down at a bench. He put his arm around me, and I continued to lean on his chest, still crying. I noticed I was dampening his shirt, but he paid it no mind. "If you have to… When are you leaving?" I asked, quietly, tears still going strong.  
  
Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wa (the mirror that the moon has smeared)  
  
Nagare ta Kokoro (washed my heart)  
  
Hishi ga Yurete Kobore Ta.. (stars swing and drop)  
  
Kaku se nai namida. (the tears that I can't hide)  
  
"My plane comes tomorrow evening."  
  
We won't have that long awaited summer together, after all, ne, Hayama? "Oh." I sighed. "I was hoping…" I began, starting to cry, again.  
  
"Yeah, so was I, but I didn't think." He didn't need for me to finish.  
  
"I can come with you, can't I?"  
  
"You have a job you have to keep loyal to."  
  
"I also have a boyfriend I have to keep loyal to." He sighed in response, and I shut my eyes. "Promise me you'll write."  
  
"I swear."  
  
I'd give anything to have you stay here, Hayama. Anything at all.  
  
Sono mune… Karada azuke… Yoi ni magire… Yumemiru…  
  
(The chest to lean my body, using the night to hide my dreams…)  
  
He walked me back home, and I was so unhappy. So many things happened all at once. Things I'd been planning for weeks were just wishful thinking now. I was pissed off… But I was so sad… His reasoning was beyond my comprehension. "I love you, Hayama." I sighed, and held onto his arm.  
  
"I…" He hesitated, which was fine. I knew he loved me, and didn't expect a response.  
  
"I love you too, Kurata." My jaw dropped. At that second, it began to drizzle weakly.  
  
"No umbrella." I said, chuckling softly.  
  
Kaze wa tomani kotoba wa.. (The wind stopped and the word is)  
  
Yasashii, Moboroshii… (A kind, imaginative thing)  
  
Kumo wa Yabure Ashita wa.. (Clouds tear, and tomorrow is..)  
  
Tooku no Koe (A far away voice..)  
  
We got to my apartment, and I lied down on my bed. He sat at the corner, but I pulled him next to me, and he held me close to him. "Stay tonight..." I whispered, and he nodded slowly. I pulled the covers over us, and he kissed my forehead. I stroked his hair, and closed my eyes, draping my arm over him.  
  
Sono kao, sotto furete… Asa ni tokeru, Yumemiru…  
  
(The chest, my body leans on… until the morning, meeting dreams to see…)  
  
Aishiteru no fudan, Hayama… I love you… Always. You've captured my heart. Wherever you go…  
  
"My Heart is always with you." We both whispered to another, and slept.  
  
A/N: I know that was kind of corny, and the whole lyrics thing is used a lot (and if you take offense to me using this idea, ashikarazu nasai!) but I needed an excuse to cure my boredom. Believe it, folks, some people don't have lives during Spring Break. X_X;; Oh yeah, I don't know if I said anything in Japanese correctly, or if the lyrics are translated right (I dunno, it just sounds nice ^^;) but if it was wrong, please let me know! I'm a novice when it comes to speaking Japanese. I can throw a few phrases around here and there. AHH!!!! Anyway, Reviews are appreciated and encouraged! How do I know if you want me to continue or not? Eh? Feel free to flame if you seriously cannot stand my writing. I don't care anymore, 'been used to it. T_T So… Oh, yeah! Willing to offer advice/ideas? E-mail me at firefiygirl@aol.com, and BTW, I know Suteki da ne is a Final Fantasy X song, but I've never played the game myself (I don't have enough $$$ to buy a PS2.. ^_^;)... I just saw the scene where Tidus and Yuna make out in a lake… ::looks to Mrs. Magoo, whom is wagging her finger:: Ok, ok… that was exaggerated. O_o; I saw that scene with Tidus and Yuna kissing for an extended amount of time in the water while the very pretty song plays in the background. (It's the first time I heard a song in Japanese in an FF game… I'm used to songs like "Eyes On Me" and "Melodies of Life"…) My viewing of the pretty scene was courtesy of my friend who is obsessed with FF games, as am I. Beside the point, and getting sidetracked, (half of you probably don't remember the purpose of this statement, anyway… I actually had to look back to remember what my whole point was…) I know the Final Fantasy song doesn't belong in a Kodocha fanfic, but guess what? I DON'T CARE! ^_^ Anyhoosie, I'll [hopefully] see you all, soon. Ja ne, min'na-san! ^_~ Give reviews, kudasai!  
  
(P.S. – According to my computer, my blabber was a more difficult reading level than the actual fanfic. That's so sad! -_-)  
  
A/N: Again, off the topic… Does "Suteki Da Ne" mean Isn't it Wonderful, or Elegant, isn't it? I'm having a debate with my friend, and… It's crap.  
  
… Ah, never mind. ^_^ Same difference, ne? 


End file.
